This invention relates to quilted articles, and more particularly to a quilt construction and method of making the quilted articles.
Common quilts and quilting methods include stitching together pieces of material, sometimes scraps, or a variety of pieces of fabric to create a top layer which is joined with a lower layer and usually filled with a batting. The top layer is sometimes prepared to present an artistic array of colors, shapes or patterns. Various sewing lines or patterns can be included. Typically, the bottom layer consists of one fabric. The bottom layer generally is not a desirable side of the quilt.
A traditional method for making a quilt includes stitching together the various top pieces to form the top layer. Seam allowances or stitch lines are positioned on the back side or underside of the top layer or toward the inside of the quilt such that raw seam edges are not exposed. The top and bottom layers will vary in size. Prior to sewing, a batting is often inserted between the two layers, and the three layers are subsequently stitched together. For larger quilts the finishing usually requires use of a specialized sewing machine. Because the center area of a large-dimension quilt are spaced a considerable distance from the raw edges of the quilt, a standard domestic size sewing machine cannot extend from center to perimeter. Care is often required in finishing the quilt due to the possible shifting of the batting and misalignment of the top and bottom layers. The quilt usually must lie flat for proper finishing and to assure a wrinkle free and properly aligned finish. Accordingly, special sewing machines having long or no arms are often used for finishing standard quilts. Such sewing machines are expensive for most people who enjoy quilting, they take up space and require further skill to operate.
Common quilts also are designed with a dominant side, which is typically the top layer containing the design. Using common techniques it is difficult to create a quilt that is reversible in that both front and back sides are dominant or finished with a desired design. To create a quilt with a reversible design generally requires the creation of two separate layers each having a design such that when they are sewn together each respective design is observed. Again, specialized finishing equipment is usually required to properly combine a front and back design.
Common quilting techniques are also time consuming in that considerable effort is devoted to creation of an elaborate top layer pattern which may often be delayed due to stitching or layout mistakes and the like. The process of finishing a large or oversize quilt takes special talent and is often time consuming. Further, since most quilters do not possess an industrial quilting machine or hire quilt finisher, the long-awaited finished quilt top is usually delayed while attempting to schedule an appointment with a finisher and actually delivering and picking up the finished quilt. Quilt finishing can be very expensive and is a major deterrent for quilters or would-be quilters.
Common quilting techniques are also complicated. Beginning quilters often experience frustrations or are often deterred from even beginning a quilting project. Completing a quilt can be a large undertaking, especially when the desired project is also large (such as with a spread for a king-sized bed) or contains an elaborate design. Quilters can be overwhelmed with a project such that they will avoid future projects or never even begin one. Making the quilting project manageable or breaking it down into smaller steps would give quilters confidence and help them accomplish their goal.
Some quilts are made under a quilt-as-you-go method. In one typical quilt-as-you-go method, a variety of smaller or miniature quilts (which may or may not include batting and quilt lines) are prepared and sewn together to create a larger quilt. Generally, one miniature pre-quilted piece is sewn together to an adjacent quilted piece, such that a raw edge or seam allowance is showing. These raw edges present an unfinished look and are undesirable by most quilters and consumers. The rough edges often look unfinished and unsightly and have a greater tendency to snag, unravel or become damaged. Thus, with some traditional quilt-as-you-go methods, the maker generally applies an additional strip of fabric to cover the exposed seam. The additional fabric is usually sewn over the top of the exposed seam. This creates additional expense and work in creating a desired quilt and also lessens the flexibility in creating the desired artistic design feature. Use of additional material includes the possibility of having unfinished seam allowances or portions which are not tied down sufficiently. Various methods address the seam allowances by concealing them to the inside of the quilt (i.e., covered between the front and back layers), by concealing them with extra pieces (often with hand stitching), or by leaving the raw edges of the allowances showing.
Traditional quilts also tend to be flat or lack a unique 3-Dimensional aspect. For instance, while traditional quilts may sometimes have exposed seam allowances that are subsequently covered, or which contain raw edges, or in some instances may incorporate strands or yarns tied or knotted to the quilt, they do not have seam allowances with an unstitched folded edge or that are otherwise externally finished seam allowances. An externally finished seam allowance, i.e., a seam allowance finished on a front or visible side and having an unstitched projecting folded edge without raw or rough edges, provides a dimension of quality, style, visual distinction and comfort to an otherwise traditional quilt.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an alternative construction and method for constructing a quilted article and quilted segments which overcome the drawbacks and limitations of traditional quilts and quilting methods.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an alternative construction and method for constructing a quilted article which can be completed entirely with use of standard domestic sewing machine equipment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a construction and method for constructing a quilted article in a xe2x80x9cquilt-then-assemblexe2x80x9d fashion without the need of additional covering pieces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a construction and method for constructing a quilted article where the seam allowances are finished on a visible or outer surface of the quilt, and on either and/or both sides of the quilt.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a construction and method for constructing a quilted article such that the quilt is reversible or has both dominant front and back layers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a construction and method for constructing a quilted article with finished 3-Dimensional seam allowances.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a construction and method for constructing a quilted article that is uncomplicated, manageable, and reversible. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.
The present invention is directed to quilts and quilt segment constructions and methods for making quilted segments and quilts. One embodiment is directed to a method for the fabrication of a quilt segment for use in fabrication of a quilt, the method comprising the steps of providing a first piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, providing a second piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, stitching the first piece to the second piece to form a seam line, the at least one seam allowance of the first piece positioned at a front face of the quilt segment, folding the seam allowance of the first piece to the seam line, and stitching the folded seam allowance of the first piece through to a back face of the quilt segment and over the seam line. The seam allowance is at least double folded and defines a finished lip.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a method for the fabrication of a quilt segment for use in fabrication of a quilt, the aid method comprising the steps of providing a first piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, providing a second piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, stitching the first piece to the second piece to form a seam line, the at least one seam allowance of the first piece positioned at a front face of the quilt segment and having a raw edge, at least single folding the seam allowance of the first piece to a left side of the segment to define a first piece folded edge, the raw edge folded to the seam line, at least double folding the at least one seam allowance of the second piece to the left side to define a second piece first folded edge and a second piece second folded edge, the seam allowance of the second piece covering the raw edge, the second piece first folded edge folded to the seam line, and stitching the seam allowance of the second piece through to a back face of the quilt segment and over the seam line, the first piece folded edge and the second piece second folded edge each defining a finished lip.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a method for the fabrication of a quilt segment for use in fabrication of a quilt, the method comprising the steps of providing a first piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, providing a second piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, stitching the first quilted piece to the second quilted piece to form a seam line, the at least one seam allowances of the first and second quilted pieces positioned at a front face of the quilt segment, at least double folding the seam allowance of the first quilted piece to create a first folded edge and a second folded edge, stitching the first folded edge through to a back face of the quilt segment, the second folded edge projecting from the front face.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a quilt comprising at least one first segment comprising a first piece having at least one seam allowance positioned at a front face of the first segment, a second piece having at least one second seam allowance, the first piece stitched to the second piece at a seam line, the seam allowance of the first piece stitched over the seam line through to a back face of the first segment, the first segment having a first segment seam allowance, at least one second segment having at least one second segment seam allowance, the first segment stitched to the second segment at a second seam line, the seam allowance of the second segment folded to define a first folded edge, the first folded edge folded to the second seam line, the first folded edge stitched through to a back face of the quilt and over the second seam line. The seam allowance of the second segment is at least double folded and defines a finished lip.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a quilt segment for use in fabrication of a quilt, the quilt segment comprising a first piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, a second piece of fabric having at least one seam allowance, the first piece stitched to the second piece defining a seam line, the at least one seam allowance of the first piece positioned at a front face of the quilt segment, the seam allowance of the first piece folded to the seam line, the folded seam allowance of the first piece stitched over the seam line through to a back face of the quilt segment. The seam allowance of the first piece is at least double folded and defines a finished lip.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a quilt segment for use in fabrication of a quilt, the quilt segment comprising a first piece of quilted fabric stitched to a second piece of quilted fabric defining a seam line and a first piece seam allowance and a second piece seam allowance, each of the seam allowances positioned at a front face of the quilt segment, the first seam allowance double folded and enclosing the second seam allowance, a folded edge of the first seam allowance aligned with the seam line and stitched over the seam line through to a back face of the quilt segment. The first seam allowance defines a finished lip.